


How can you say you love me when you never did

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage
Genre: M/M, before steve realized his feelings for danno, surprise mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>danny's friend comes into town and steve doesn't like but he plays along for danno because he loves him. he doesn't know how to tell him then danny and eliot leave together and it just breaks his heart. what happens now? will steve ever get a chance to tell danno how he feels or has he already lost him to eliot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other stories that I really need to finish but this little idea wasn't going away so I just had to write it...

Danny walked into HQ with a bounce in his step and smile on his face. His best friend that he hadn't seen in years was finally stopping by to see him. He was getting his daily coffee from the break room when Steve walked up to him with a look.

"Hey Steve-what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering why you look so happy?"

"My best friend is in town and he's coming to see me. I haven't seen him in years so I'm really excited to catch up. Why?"

"Oh"

"What is that supposed to mean-oh-what the hell is that anyway?"

"Nothing jeez calm down Danno. I was just wondering is all. So did you two go out or anything like that?"

"Oh my god! Tell me I just didn't hear you ask about Eliot and I? Please tell me I heard you wrong?"

"No you didn't-did you two date before?"

"I can not believe this but yes to answer your question we did date before." Danny sighed and leaned back against the counter. Steve could tell that this affected more than it should so he put his arm around his shoulders to pull him in for a hug, "It's okay Danno, it's his fault that he let you get away."

Danny pulled away from him, "It was a little more complicated than that Steven but I won't bore with all the details of my past love life. There are some things about me that you don't know and I'm not sure if I want you to even know about it. Now if you'll excuse me I have some paperwork that I need to work on so we won't all get fired for your gun hoe antics." After he put his cup in the sink, he left abruptly leaving a concerned but frustrated Steve.

Kono saw the whole thing and decided to go talk to Danny. Knocking on the door Danny waved her in with a smile, "Hey Kono, what do you need?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"About you and steve?"

"What?"

"Look just give him a chance-I know he's not relationship material but you two are soul mates."

Danny started laughing but then stopped when he saw the serious look on her face, "You're not joking are you?"

"No and you need to fix whatever is going on because I just saw him stalk back to his office, lock the door and shut the blinds but I saw tears in his eyes before he shut them."

"Look you don't what's going on-it's more complicated."

"Then uncomplicated for me." She sat back in the chair and crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

He sighed, "Ok but lets go over to the couch-believe me you'll want something a little more comfortable than that chair."

Once they got on the couch Danny told Kono about his time with Eliot and she realized that Danny had fallen hard for him, "So you understand why I was upset?"

"Yeah I do-is that all?"

"No"

"Then what else?"

"This is confidential-you have to swear not to tell anyone especially Steve-please promise me that."

"Okay I promise."

"I umm I can get pregnant."

Kono looked bewildered, "What? but you're a guy..."

"I know it's strange but I've always been this way. I've just never told anybody till now."

"Did you tell Spencer?"

"Yeah only when I thought I was pregnant."

"Were you?"

"No it was a false alarm. We were both disappointed that it wasn't true and then something came up with his work and he left."

"He never came back did he?"

"No and I felt like I had done something wrong but then a few weeks later he comes by and apologizes profusely and we hooked up after that. Then he told me that he had to leave for a while because of his work and I understood but I didn't want to let him go but I had to. I told him I loved him and that I'd wait for him; he told me 'don't wait for me please live your life. I'm sorry to do this to you but just know that I love you forever.' That was about 12 years ago just before I met Rachel and well the rest of it you know already."

"So you're saying that your heart's already been taken?"

"Yeah and I never really got it back from him. He's always had my heart even when I met Steve and yes I feel something for him but it's too late; he's never made a move to go out with me. I want to try to work this out with Eliot again. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I've made my choice."

"It's okay and yeah I'm not fond of it but if you think you've got a good shot at starting your old romance with the guy who's your soul mate then who am I to stop you. I can't wait to meet him by the way."

"Here's a picture of him."

"Oh hot damn! love that long hair-bet it's fun to pull." she said with a smirk making Danny blush.


	2. meeting eliot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team meets eliot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all commenting on this story-it really means a lot to me. i'll post the next chapter on monday

After a full day's work at the office, Steve decided to let them all go early since Danny wanted everyone to meet Eliot. Even though he really didn't want to go, he decided against it instead and be a good sport about it.

"Alright guys I'm going to pick him up at the airport then we're gonna met you all at our usual place at 6:00pm."

"Ok" Everyone replied back as they gathered their things to head out.

Danny was just about to get into his car when he received a text from Eliot: 'hey danno...my plan landed and gate #'s 30...what are you driving?'

'a black Camaro'

'sexy! I'm sure you look all kinds of hot driving in it.'

Danny blushed as a wide smile crept across his face, 'oh babe you have no idea! just wait till you see me!'

"Hey Danny what'cha smiling about?" Steve asked as he wondered over to where Danny was standing.

"Oh El just texted me to say that his plane has landed and I was just on my way to pick him up."

"Listen Danny, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for acting like an ass earlier. I had no right to do that to you. Please will you accept my apology?"

Danny just smiled, "Yes I will." He pulled him in for a brief hug but missed the part where Steve tried to hold on a little longer. He watched Danny get in the car and drive off then he said outloud, "I love you Danno." Steve made his way to his truck and he just sat in there for a few minutes to compose himself before going to the bar. He realized that he had waited to damn long to make a move on Danny but he'd been so scared of losing his friendship with him that now he might lose him forever. As long as Danny was happy with Eliot then he got their blessing because that's all he wanted for him and if Eliot made him happy then he'd wish them all the best. Just having a best friend to turn was enough for him, there would be someone else for him.

At the airport:  
Danny saw Eliot standing outside when he pulled up, "Hey there stranger-wanna ride?" he suggested with a wicked grin as he got out of the car to pull Eliot into a hug, "Are you just happy to see me or is that a weapon in your pocket?"

Eliot just laughed and pushed his hips into him further, "Last time we were together you said it should be classified as a weapon."

Danny just blushed as he got more turned on, "Hey we have some time to kill before we have to met the group at the bar. How about we go back to my place and let you get settled in."

"Uh huh-you just want to get me naked. I know you and your little games you play."

"Oh let me guess, 'it's very distinctive'"

Eliot just laughs as he reaches for his hand to intertwine his fingers with his own, "You know I really have missed you. I know I'm not good with feelings and expressing them but it's true."

Danny looks over a little before his eyes go back to the road as the head towards his apartment, "Yeah I know babe. I've missed us all these years."

"So tell me what has happened since I've been gone."

"Well I met my ex-wife not long after you left. We got married, had a beautiful little girl named Grace then she divorced me and took my daughter to this place."

"Wow! What about your work?"

"Oh I was dragged into working with this group called 5-0...." He then told him about what had happened 4 years ago and brought him up to speed on everything that went down. By the time Danny was finished they had parked with the car turned off and Eliot was just grasping his hand like a life line.

"Hey El, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't left you but I let my work get ahead of me."

Danny pulled his hand from Eliot's hand to pull his face to him. He saw that his beautiful lover's eyes were glistening with tears and it just broke his heart, "Listen to me, I have a great partner that I work with. Yeah he grates on my nervous and we argue like an old married couple but he's the one that has kept me safe and protected because he doesn't want Grace to grow up without a father."

"Navy SEAL?"

"How did you guess?"

"Families are very important to them." Eliot couldn't stand it any longer. He had to kiss Danny because it had been way too long. The feel of his lips were exactly as he remembered them to be and he couldn't get enough.

"Okay lets take this inside. We don't need to give the neighbors a show." Danny stated as they got out of the car. He couldn't open the door fast enough but when he did he found himself being shoved inside with a slam of the door.

"Now lets get these clothes off you."

"Same goes for you honey."

They quickly stripped and stumbled to the bedroom where Eliot landed on top of him and it was fine by Danny because he loved the feel of his hard body pinning him down. This was fast, quick and hard because even though they wanted to take it slow their minds had other plans. Danny always loved the feel of Eliot being inside him riding him like there was no tomorrow and yes Danny knew that he'd be walking funny for a couple of days but this was all worth it.

"I love you Danny. I know I've said it and walked out on you but this time I'm not leaving. This time I'm staying forever if you'll have me?"

Danny smiled and looked up at him, "I love you too and yes i'll have you forever."

Ring....


	3. meet the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally get to the bar where Eliot meets the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is finally done...felt like I needed to add a little bit at the bottom

"SHIT! DAMN PHONE!!" Danny yelled as he jumped out of bed to search for his phone that was on the floor somewhere when he heard Spencer's voice on his phone.

"Hello"

"Hi...who's this and where the hell is Danny?"

"Look pal-I don't know who you are but why are you calling D's phone?"

Danny suddenly snatched his cell phone away from Eliot with a glare, "Steven it's okay I'm here now...."

"Danny-who the hell was that and why in the hell did he answer your phone?"

"First of all back some of that tone out of your voice and second that was Eliot Spencer."

"Okay so why is he answering your phone?"

"His hand was near it and he grabbed it first."

"Yeah sure-anyway the gang's all here and we were just wondering where you guys were....are you coming down?"

"Yes Steven in a few. Bye" Danny hung up quickly before Steve could question him further then he turned his attention back to Eliot, "Why were so rude on the phone?"

"He was rude to me in the first place and I didn't like the way his tone sounded in his voice."

"Well that's just great-you two haven't met yet and already you guys wanna fight."

"If it's too keep you safe from crazy person then yes I'll do whatever it takes-I'm not letting you go this time. I can't loose you again. I wanna do this right and make a go of it if you want to..." Eliot was apprehensive in saying that because he broke Danny's heart years before; he just didn't want to give up now.

Danny smiled as he walked over to Eliot's side of the bed and took his beautiful hands into his, looked him in his beautiful blue-green eyes, "Listen to me-you've got me, you're never gonna lose me because I'm not going anywhere. I'm here forever. You know the day you left my heart was shattered and it took time to put the pieces back together but eventually it did. By the time it was back together there was still a piece of it missing and you have that piece. You've always had my heart-no one else just you. I love you so much and I know you're not good with feelings but just that one statement you said to me was all I needed to know how much you love me."

Eliot reached forward to kiss Danny softly then pulled him back on top of him but before things got out hand; Danny stopped him, "We have to go or Steve's going to call out a search party."

"Ok fine but we're finishing this when we get back here."

Danny smiled mischievously at him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Once they got dressed and Eliot saw what Danny was wearing well lets just say it took all of his strength to not throw him back on the bed and give him the ride of his life. Danny was wearing tight blue jeans that looked painted on. They left nothing to the imagination and his shirt should've been illegal. It was a tight blue that showed off his upper body real good and brought out his eyes. Although if you ask Danny about Eliot's clothing choice, he would've said that it should be illegal to look that good. Eliot was wearing a nice pair of tight white jeans and a form fitting green shirt that also brought out his eyes and showed off his arms and chest.

They finally got there, "You ready for this?"

"Anything for you babe." Eliot replied as he leaned in to kiss him long and slow before getting out. Danny got out with a stupid smile on his face and intertwined his hand with Eliot's hand as they went in to meet them.

Kono saw them first and saw their holding hands which made her smile even more, "Over here guys!" She yelled out at them.

They made their way through the crowd and finally emerged in front of them, "Hey everyone this is Eliot Spencer. Eliot this is Steve, Chin, and Kono."

"Nice to meet all of you." Eliot said as he shook each of their hands. When he got to Steve's hand his grip tighten just a little bit and so did Steve's grip. Danny saw this and pulled him back in which Eliot put his arm around Danny's waist to say, 'this one's mine-don't touch!' and well everyone saw the bite marks on Danny's neck.

"So how long are you back?" Steve asked

"For as long as Danny wants me here until then I am not leaving." Eliot stated as they had a stare down. All Danny could do was shake his head. Kono leaned over to Danny, "Shouldn't talk to Steve about you two?"

"Why? It's none of his business what I do or who I see in my personal time."

"I know that but if this is forever then you have to tell him."

"You're right."

"Hey what are guys talking about?" Chin wondered

"Whether or not telling Steve would be a good idea?" Kono piped up before Danny could protest and he just gave her a look.

"Danny, I really think you should take him aside and tell him-Kono's right."

"Okay-hey Eliot move for a second, I need to talk to Steve."

Eliot just nodded knowing that he had to talk to Steve for a reason and he let him out of the booth but not before whispering, "If he does anything to hurt you then he's gonna be my problem." He then placed a tender kiss on Danny's lips that left him wanting more.

Danny had to pull away from him before he dragged him out of there to his apartment. "Steve can we talk in private?"

Steve saw that this was serious so after putting down his beer, he got up and followed Danny out to the parking lot, "so what do you want Danny?"

"I wanted to talk about Eliot and I."

"As in a couple?"

"Yes"

"Well I don't know what you want from me but if you're happy then I'm happy. That's all I want Danno-that's all I ever wanted for you and if you're happy with him then go for it. Don't let me stop you."

Danny really didn't know what to say because he hadn't expected Steve to act like that. He thought he was going to go off the rails but that's not what he got, "Okay umm thanks Steve-that really means a lot coming from you."

"Come on-lets go back in with everyone."

They went back in to finish out their evening but by now Danny's beer didn't look or smell all that appealing so he just ordered some water.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little bit tired."

"Well you wanna go then?"

"Sure"

"Hey guys Danny's not feeling so good so we're gonna take off. It was nice to meet all of you. We'll have to do this again."

"Sure we'd like that and hey you're part of our family now."

After saying their good-byes Eliot took Danny home where Danny fell asleep quickly leaving Eliot to his thoughts and he was concerned for Danny because he was always such an upbeat guy.

The next morning Danny awoke with a strong pair of arms wrapped around him like a protective blanket. He smiled knowing that those where Eliot's arms so he turned over and was greeted by a pair a loving blue eyes, "Hey babe...how long have you been watching me?"

Eliot just smiled, "Long enough to where I want to wake up with you in my arms for the rest of my life. But right now all I want to do is make love to you."

"Good enough" And they made love all morning because Danny didn't have to go into work.


	4. changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been 3 months since Eliot moved to Hawaii and started dating Danny. now he's noticing some changes in danny and danny's noticing also...hmm wonder what it could be ;)

"Damn buttons! Come on zip up! Uggh!! I hate these jeans!!" Danny yelled as he was trying to get dressed but his pants weren't having any of it. Eliot came in with a concerned look, "Babe they didn't do anything to you...want some help?"

"Oh I guess since obviously they hate me."

Eliot just smirked, "Nobody could ever hate you."

"Even you?"

"Yes-I could never because I love you too much. there we go now how's that?"

"El can't breath-take them off please!"

"Okay hang on..."

"Ahh much better, now if I could find some pants that'll fit me I can be off to work."

Danny rummaged through his drawers looking for some pants and finally with an 'ah-ha knew i had some in here' put them on to go get a cup of coffee but the smell got to him and he suddenly felt nauseous and dizzy. He wobbled a little bit before a strong pair of arms wrapped around his middle and guided him to the couch where he helped him lay down.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I don't know-all of sudden just got sick to my stomach and I felt like I was gonna pass out."

Eliot made a face so he checked his forehead to see if had a fever and it felt cool, "Well you don't have a fever so that's a good sign. Wanna take the day and rest? Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow..."

"No I need to go in-I'm behind on paperwork but I'll be fine."

"Alright but call me if you don't feel like driving home or see if you can get dropped off cuz I don't want you to have a wreak if you're feeling weak n'dizzy."

"Ok. Thanks babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a heated kiss which had Danny climbing onto Eliot's lap and he was grinding into him like a life line, "Eliot get these clothes off now!" Eliot made quick work of his clothes then sat back down on the couch and Danny got onto lap this time slowly going down till he was fully seated on Eliot then he began riding Eliot's cock like he'd never did before. It wasn't before long Eliot was climaxing first filling up Danny and the look of pure bliss sent Danny over the edge that had him crying out Eliot's name like a song.

"WOW" was all that was needed to say from both of them.

"Not sure what came over me El..."

"Me either but I loved it."

"Shit I'm gonna be late to work!"

"Hey don't worry..."

"Worry-me-never but I don't want those looks...."

Danny made quick work of getting dressed again, kissing Eliot bye and rushing out the door not realizing that he left his phone. Eliot saw it sitting on the dresser and decided to go up to HQ to give it to him.

Once he got there, he spoke to the receptionist and was escorted up to HQ where he saw Danny rushing to the bathroom with his hand over his mouth and Steve running after him with a very concerned look. He said thank you to the officer and rushed off to the bathroom where he saw Steve helping Danny. Steve saw Eliot standing there so he motioned him over. Putting a comforting hand on Danny's back, "Hey baby..."

Danny was surprised to hear Eliot's voice behind him, "What are you doing here?" He asked before he threw up again this time it was only bile that came out.

"You left your phone on the dresser and thought you might need it but seeing how sick you are I think I should take you home."

After he was finished they moved to the sink where he rinsed his mouth out, "No El, I'm fine"

"No you're not-this is the 3rd time you've been in here." Steve stated as his eyes shown with tears, "Please go to the doctor and see what it is-please do it for me."

Danny knew that voice and he hated it because he knew he was right. He feels different but he couldn't put his finger on it until he calculated all his symptoms and when he figured it out; he nearly passed out because that hadn't happen in so long that it didn't even enter his mind-the thought of being pregnant with Eliot's baby.


	5. finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliot and danny go to the doctor and find out that danny's pregnant with his child...what's going to happen when steve finds out?

After leaving HQ, Eliot and Danny head for the doctor's office. Danny had called his doctor to see if he could get in and she had an opening right then so they left pretty quickly. They signed in and waited for 10 minutes before getting called back. On the outside Danny seemed fine but on the inside he was a nervous wreak because what if he was actually pregnant with Eliot's child and what would Eliot do? Would he abandon him and have to raise it by himself and what if his 5-0 friends rejected him? All these questions were gnawing at him and it made him sick to his stomach.

So here he was sitting on the exam table wringing his hands when Eliot's hands were on his, "It's gonna be alright Danno-whatever it is I'm sure we'll get through it together." He bent down and gently kissed Danny on the lips then sat back down quickly before the door opened.

"Hello Danny-how are you?"

"Well doc oh this is Eliot by the way. Eliot this is Doctor Smith."

"Is Eliot your boyfriend?"

Danny just blushed, "Yes"

"Wow! Well Danny I must say you have excellent taste-he's hot."

"Oh my god..." Danny sighed while Eliot just chuckled.

As Danny told her about what's been going on she decided to do a blood test and an ultra sound to make sure nothing was wrong internally, "Are you sure you have to that?" Danny whined and Eliot was right there holding his hand, "Hey babe it's alright"

The machine came on and they all heard the sound of hard n' fast thump of a heartbeat, "Well Danny-congratulations you're pregnant. Here look" She turned the screen around to show them and the look on their faces was priceless. Danny had the look shock while Eliot was more reserved but his eyes were telling a different story.

"Pregnant? Danny why didn't you tell me that you could become pregnant? After all these years that we've known each other and you couldn't have told me this one important thing?"

"Doc could you give us a minute please?"

"Sure-here's a towel to wipe off your stomach with."

After she left the room, he turned his attention back to Eliot who was looking confused and hurt not angry like he thought he'd be, "Eliot I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was so afraid that you'd leave me and I couldn't have handled that. I don't know what else to say but I'm truly deeply sorry."

"I thought I knew you but I guess I don't. I have told you things that my own team doesn't know and yet you couldn't even bother to tell me about this. Does Steve know?"

"Steve? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well..."

"No I never told him. The only one that knows is Kono. You know Chin's cousin-you met her tonight."

"Well why didn't you tell me? You know how I feel about lying!"

"I didn't think I could get pregnant again. Plus I didn't even know I was till I came here. Look if you can't handle me having a child then just leave just go...."

Eliot just looks at him, "Okay fine then so be it." And that's all he says before he leaves.

Danny couldn't believe that he'd just leave like that and soon his tears start coming. He picks up his cell to call Steve, "Steve...."

Steve knew that something was wrong when he picked up Danny's call, "Danny! What happened?"

"Eliot...he left me."

"Why"

"Because I lied to him."

"About what babe?"

"I can't tell you over the phone-I have to tell you in person. Can you come get me?"

"Sure-I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Just be careful babe."

They hung up and danny leaned his head back against the exam table thinking how much his life was about to change again but this time for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post more tomorrow


	6. telling steve the truth

By the time Steve had gotten there; Danny was already waiting for him out front with a bag in his hand. He threw the car in park and ran over to Danny embracing him in a hug, "Hey what happened?"

"He left me that's what happened."

"Why?"

"Listen Steve, there is something I've never told you about me before because I didn't know how you would react."

"Well then what is it?"

"I umm I am pregnant."

By now Steve was sporting a very confused face, "Huh?"

"Oh my god, okay look at this sonogram-this is my child inside me. I can become pregnant because I was born differently. apparently i'm not the only male that can become pregnant. Steven say something please!"

"Why would Eliot leave you at time like this? I mean this should be the joyful time of your life and instead your heart is being broken just because someone can't understand. I would never leave you or do anything to hurt you. I love you Daniel Matthew Williams."

Danny blinked a few times-his breath catching because did he just say that he loved him? Steve was smiling as he leaned down and planted a very sweet, passionate kiss on him. When they broke for air they were both smiling, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Steve asked him.

"Well why don't we go home and find out?"


End file.
